


Secrets Worth Keeping

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Secrets Worth Keeping

"Have you written your letters to Father Christmas?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to write mine tonight! I want a baby Hippogriff!" Lily said, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Mum said—"

"Mum said that wasn't very likely," James said sourly, scowling at his sister.

"Don't be mean, James." Lily's lower lip began to tremble and Severus rather wished he'd gone with Harry to the kitchen to get the hot cocoa.

"What will you ask for Albus?" he said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"A potions kit," James said, sniggering, before Albus could answer.

"I will not!" Albus stood and started to walk toward James.

"Cocoa's ready," Harry said carrying a tray with five steaming cups and biscuits piled high.

"James and I are going to get additional wood for the fire." Severus held out his hand and his cloak flew into it.

"But the cocoa—" Harry said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Can wait." He turned toward James. "Come along now."

James got up and shoved his hands in his pockets, glared at Harry for no particular reason other than that James was eleven based on previous experiences, and then preceded Severus outside.

"You don't want your cloak?"

"Not cold," James replied.

"No, I never was at your age either," Severus said as they walked. "Is there any particular reason you are trying to spoil Christmas for Albus and Lily?"

"I'm not trying to spoil anything but they can write all the letters they want to Father Christmas and it won't matter because he's not real." James kicked a rock in the path like a football.

They reached the woodpile and Severus began bundling logs into groups of five or six to carry back to the house.

"You think your siblings would benefit from the knowledge that your father purchases their gifts every holiday?" Severus said casually as he waved his wand. "Rather that that there may be something they can neither see nor understand which somehow makes gifts appear beneath the tree."

Floating the bundles of wood in front of him, Severus looked at James closely and said, "Something like magic, perhaps."

"But there is no Father Christmas," he replied quietly. "I know it."

"There is no magic for Muggles partly because they don't believe in it."

"And the other reason?" James asked.

Severus was rarely showy with his magic but he felt this was as good a reason as ever. Raising his wand over his head he lit each of the bundles of wood on fire, Transfigured them into six different species of dragon, and spun them through the air as if he were juggling them.

He noted James's expression. Hardly awed, as he had seen plenty of magic before, but impressed, he was sure.

With a single flick, the dragons became mere wooden logs, ceased burning and were deposited outside the front door to be used later.

"We have a gift, James," Severus said. "A power so great we must keep it secret from those who don't believe in magic. Wizards must be able to keep secrets. Perhaps it's best to keep _your_ secret quiet from Albus and Lily for a little while longer."

James looked as if he was debating within his own mind, no doubt wanting to needle his brother and sister but in the end understanding the importance of learning to keep a secret no matter how much he wanted to share it.

He nodded but didn't say anything before walking back into the house. Severus waited a moment before following him inside.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked once Severus was back inside. He handed Severus his cup of cocoa, laced with something for adults only which tasted delicious.

"I believe so, yes," he said as he watched James sat down next to Lily.

"Why don't you ask for a new cloak?" James said. "That green one you saw. I bet Father Christmas would get you that." He turned and looked at Severus then and grinned. "Or you could ask for that Crup you always wanted."

"Your child is evil."

"You love them," Harry said quietly as he wrapped an arm around Severus's waist.

Severus sighed and resigned himself to buying a Crup puppy.


End file.
